TE:NG Chapter 01
This is the first chapter of The Elements New Generation. ''' Chapter 1 ''"'Come on sweetie, let me hold your hand so you don't fall too far behind." "Okay daddy!" A young girl reached up to her father's hand, holding it tight. On the other side, her mother reached for hand. '' ''"Oh it is such a nice day!" her mother smiled. The sun made the young girl squint, barely seeing her mother's face. '' ''"It is! A nice summer day," her father agreed. The young girl giggled. The family walked further down the path. All of a sudden two men dressed in black ran up to them. The young girl was too short to see who they were. Her mother let out a screech, her father shoving the two behind him. The two men started attacking the father, the mother shoving her daughter in the bushes. '' ''Shrieks were heard, cries for help rang through the forest. '' ''The young girl curled up into a ball, her hands over her ears. She shut her eyes, and shut out the world around her. The alarm clock wailed, waking up Feather. She groaned and got up, rubbing her eyes. As she opened them, the sun glared and blinded her so she turned away. She let out a yawn and walked over to her mirror. Her thin, wispy brown hair was everywhere, her blue eyes glowing from the sun. She quickly got dressed, and went to eat breakfast. As she got to the kitchen she saw a note. Her grandfather wrote to her that he was out fishing. Feather shrugged and crinkled up the note, throwing it away. She went to grab an apple, but remembered that they were out of food. Mental note, get groceries! As Feather grabbed her bag, she nearly walked into the table with the pictures of her grandma and parents. She gazed at the pictures, sorrow filling her eyes, but realized school was starting and left. *Feather's POV Great, another day at school. Another day of useless work, and endless lectures. Another day of disgusting lunch food, and overall disgusting people. Another day of being lonely, with no friends. I guess because I don't talk to people. I laugh at those popular girls, thinking they have all these friends when actually others envy or hate them. Especially Sage. What kind of name was 'Sage' anyway? Is she a popular girl or a plant? But I remember, feather is on a bird... and my name is Feather. Thanks grandpa! I have gone to high school for about a month now. I have always been homeschool, so I was this "new girl". According to the high school guide of being social, you must be talkative, open and happy. I was the complete opposite. Sage is very talkative and open. Her smile was at least a mile wide. I walk through these dull halls, only they arent dull. The large windows allow the sunlight to pour in, blinding... wait sunlight... blinding... bushes... Oh no, I am starting to panic. I clutch on to the nearby lockers, struggling to breathe. People crowd me, no one helps. Tears form in the corner of my eyes, shrieks and cries ringing in my ears. My heart beats hard and quickly. Not again... "Are you okay?" Some one shakes my shoulder. I start to sob. "Don't crowd her, give her space!" Who was helping me? Who would help me? I hear people walking away, whispering. As the halls got quieter, the bell rang but the hand remains on my shoulder. "Is she okay?" Another voice... two people were observing me. But that voice was low, great a guy... I opened my eyes and saw a girl and a boy. The girl wore glasses, those big hipster looking glasses. Her aubrun hair is braided into low hung pigtails. She smiled her perfect white smile. White as her collored shirt peeking out of her light red vest which looked great with her dark blue jeans. The boy was handsome. I gulped nervously. His shaggy dark brown hair, and tanned skin. He wore a tight fit shirt and cargo shorts. I stared at them. "Are you okay?" the girl smiled. She held out her hand and helped me up. I clear my throat and wipe my tears, "Yes I am, I just had a panic attack." "Wow, that must be scary," the girl stated. "Are you okay though?" the guy asked. "Yes I am." I managed to smile. I brush my hair back and picked up my bag. "I have seen you in the halls, your name is Heather right?" the girl asked. "It is actually Feather, like the things that cover birds," I corrected. For every dollar people called or referred me as Heather. "Ah, what a nice... name," the guy said, smiling a little. "My name is Chloe," the girl said, "it is very nice to meet you, officialy!" "And I am Brad," the guy said. Suddenly a teacher came out, her hands on her hips. "What are you kids doing?" "I apologize Mrs. Windgull, but this student, Feather, was having a panic attack. We decided to help her, since we couldn't leave her alone. We will get to class as soon as possible," Chloe explained. Mrs. Windgull's frown turned into a smile, "What a great student you are Chloe. Well take your time but get to class in a reasonable amount of time." She walked away leaving Chloe and Brad with me. "I have seen you alone reading books, maybe you want to sit by us," Chloe suggested with a smile. "We have lots of nice friends that would love to meet you," Brad included. "What?" I croaked. "At lunch, and some of our classes. You are in my physics class," Chloe smiled. "Right, right," I said. "Sounds good!" We all took off to our classes. As I walked all I could think was, wow... I met nice people. But what chained that thought back was the thought of nice people being taken away out of my life... again. *Sage's POV "Oh my gosh, did you hear about that weird girl?" Penny crackled. Her laugh sounded a little worse than her laugh. "What weird girl?" I asked. "Heather? Or is it Feather? Or Leather?" Katie snickered. "Feather," I corrected. Yes, I know everyone. Everyone knows me too. Especially by my name. "Well Leather decided to break down," Penny laughed. "Feather," I corrected again. "Remember, I was given a weird name too." "Sage isn't that weird, it does rhyme with an animal pelt," Penny smirked. "Yea but still, it is kind of mean to make fun of a girl that we barely know," I stated. Being popular did not mean being rude and inconsiderate. "Oh Sage, looking out for people," Katie rolled her eyes. "Well, thats how you make friends," I said. I pulled my wavy, honey blonde hair into a bun. I looked at the mirror in front of me. My green eyes were the color of my name, Sage. My tan face was curtosy of the time spent at the beach. Everyone called me perfection, I called myself a failure. Once again, I was placed in low level math, held back in chemistry, and well I was dumb. But my looks pulled me through. Penny and Katie are my best friends, but they were mean. "You are so pretty," Penny muttered, looking at my reflection. "That is what everyone says," I giggeled. Suddenly the door opened and Feather and the student council president, Chloe, walked in. They went past the mirrors and used the bathrooms. Katie looked at me and mouthed, "There is Leather." "Feather," I mouthed back. Katie rolled her eyes. After a couple minutes, they both left. Katie and Penny bursted out laughing. I am an awful person. I laughed too. Category:The Elements Category:The Elements: New Generation